


Wasted

by theshark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chernobyl AU, Diverges from the canon, Factory AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutation, One Shot, Sherlock is a Good Parent, sherlock is clumsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshark/pseuds/theshark
Summary: The nuclear waste bubbles below him. A distinct pungent smell of rotting eggs, dead fish, and garbage floats up, and Sherlock busies himself, sweeping away the crumbs and dust off the platform with a furled brow. He wonders about John then.And what would Sherlock be doing if he listened to John that day long ago.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wasted

Sherlock works at the NUCLEAR WASTE factory day in

_ and day out…. every day he’s like, “My talent is wastedo n this job i wish i was detective.”  _

_ ONE DAY AT WORK he is doing his waste work and wasn’t being very careful, he hates his job and everyone involved. While walking across sweeping some various BIOHAZARDOUS WASTE off the floor he seems to be lost in thought. ‘I wish I could be a detective. The best one in the world…’ while his thoughts wandered through his MIND he thinks again, _

_ he wishes he was “i am a celebrity.” _

_ While he is so lost in thought he doesnt seem to see where he is going, he proceeds to get his foot tangled up on his broom, in which he falls into THE NUCLEAR WASTE PIT. (noooo) _

_ then he falls and he MUTATES into………………………SUPER NUCLEAR MONSTER DETECTIVE………………………………………………………………………………………………  _

_ then while he  _ **_super nuclear_ ** _ monster detective he crwlas o ut of waste pit and watson is like caught in a case or somethingandthen he comes in to the police office in which watson works at  _ **_because_ ** _ HES THE D _

  
  
  


_ The nuclear waste bubbles below him. A distinct pungent smell of  _ **_rotting eggs_ ** _ , dead fish, and  _ **_garbage_ ** _ floats up, and Sherlock busies himself, sweeping away the crumbs and dust off the platform with a furled brow. He was drenched in sweat from the hot temperatures, and as he got the last bit from the East wing of the factory, he sighed, leaning his forehead against the  _ **_broom_ ** _. “Why am I here…  _ **_I should’ve_ ** _ listened  _ **_to Ms. Hudson_ ** _ ,” Sherlock muttered. It was his own ruddy fault. Ever since his youth, he’s desired to be a detective. He was **j** ust a kid wh **e** n h _ e _ fi **r** st thought of it. A kid with _ **_rosy ch eeks_ ** _ and ideas speckled on his **mi** nd of being a dete **c** tive just like **h** e’s he **a** rd of in stori **e** s. He wou **l** d have a  _ **_deerstalker_ ** _ , a magnifying glass, and go out and solve cases with his impeccable mind behind him! But, as he stood there, dressed down, running overtime, he wondered if he truly should be here.  _

_ Sherlock sighed, going along the edge and sweeping a bit of the  _ **_dust_ ** _ there. As he drew forward to reach a further spot, his foot tangled with the bristles of the broom.  _

_ “WAAAH- HOLD --” He fell far too low to the left, and he suddenly tipped too far back to land hard against the railing. As he attempted to pick up his feet to  _ **_untangle the broom_ ** _ , he tilted over the railing, and he fell. _

_ The wind rushed against his face, the radioactive pools were getting bigger and bigger. _

_ He was  _ **_going to_ ** _ die, wasn’t he? _

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos now. ?


End file.
